Dekito
by Murasaki Hina
Summary: "The Dekito is an invention I created." Said Naruto "It allows the use of any jutsu to an Uzumaki." Bolt is tired of his father neglecting him all the time. After pulling a major prank, Naruto has a talk with Bolt that doesn't go as well as planned. Angered, Bolt grabs his Dad's invention in hopes of destroying it, but things didn't end up exactly as he had wanted. TIME TRAVEL!
1. Not a wish, just a request

**Okay guys, it's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. But enjoy. Also, bashers might want to leave, coz I'm not into bashing anyone.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama!" Udon exclaimed slamming the door open. He was panting and looked frantic. The orange haired girl who's hair was drawn into twin tails next to him seemed to be in the same position.<p>

"We have a problem!" Moegi continued as she stood up straight. It didn't matter if they knew him personally, a hokage was a highly ranked ninja and respect was to be shown.

Said hokage lifted his head from his computer. He was busy enough as is. Lately he hadn't eaten anything but cup ramen. He didn't get to spend any time with his old comrades or even his wife for that matter! And every time the door slams open this way, it could only mean one thing...

"Ugh.. It's Bolt again, isn't it?" A blonde man sighed as he slapped his forehead. "What'd he do this time?"

Udon and Moegi glanced at each other, both unwilling to answer. Everyday Bolt's pranks would get worse and worse. At first it was cute pranks. One's that wouldn't really matter much. Lately though...

"...What?" Naruto asked, starting to get worried. He already had a hunch, but their uncomfortable pause made him think that it's more than just a simple prank this time.

"It's probably better if you see for yourself..." Udon replied as he pointed to the Hokage mountain.

Naruto looked towards the Hokage mountain. His eyes widened considerably. The whole mountain was painted with insults. "I hate the hokage!", "Dad is an idiot!", etc. Most of the buildings of Konoha were the same. This wouldn't sit well with any of the villagers. In fact, he could already hear most of them complaining.

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed in pain. It hurt him to see his son like that. Naruto chewed on the tip of his thumb. A habit that he had recently adopted to make himself calm down in difficult situations.

"What do we do..?" Asked Moegi with a sigh. Bolt's has always caused trouble. She still remembers that both Naruto and Konohamaru used to be the same, but she just can't understand why Bolt's is so adamant about everything.

"I'll go find him!" Naruto said running past Moegi and Udon, heading towards the door.

"What?! But Boss!" Moegi said by mistake "Your work!"

"I'll do it later!" Naruto shouted back.

He had to fix this with Bolt here and now. He too, had done this in the past. Painting the monuments, making the village his canvas or playing pranks on the villagers. And he knew why it was done. The only reason someone would do it, was to get attention. Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent. Bolt has his. But with the way things are going, he might as well have. As a father, he had to take responsibility.

Naruto sped through the streets, occasionally jumping on top of a roof or running on a brick hedge. Civilians were all gawking at him as he passed by them. It's not every day that you get to see the Hokage so flustered after all. Naruto finally saw a few ninja entering his field of vision, and in the middle was his blonde-haired troublemaker. Naruto locked his sight on the small ninja.

"STOP. RIGHT. THERE!" Naruto said as he sped up more and more with each word, finally catching a hold of Bolt.

Naruto looked at the ninjas apologetically.

"Sorry guys, I'll deal with him." Naruto said as he picked up Bolt by the collar.

"LET GO OF ME!" Bolt struggled under his father grasp. Kicking with all his might in vain.

"Bolt, you and I need to talk." Naruto said strictly. Hopefully, a nice, long talk out of his busy schedule would help things.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" Bolt retorted. He glared as fiercely as he could at his father.

"Oh yes you do!" Naruto argued with the final statement as he carried Bolt off, leaving a few confused chuunin behind.

* * *

><p>"...What is that?" Bolt asked as he looked at the cylindrical-shaped item on his father's desk. After catching Bolt, Naruto had dragged him back to their house.<p>

"That? I call it a Dekito. It's a new invention I came up with." Naruto explained "It's chakra infested and I've done tons of tests with it. It allows any member of the Uzumaki clan to perform any jutsu."

Naruto smiled looking at it. He seemed to be very proud of the fact that he could invent such a thing. It's ironic to think that theories were what he hated the most during his academy days. But ever since the fourth great ninja war, he had been studying up on many things. Hopefully the last war will be the last. At least for another few centuries.

"So, it's like a genie lamp?" Bolt raised an eyebrow, trying to change the subject. Hopefully he would be able to get out of there as soon as possible. Listening to one of his dad's lectures were one of the things he definitely didn't want to spend his day doing.

"No. It takes away an enormous amount of chakra and is pretty dangerous." Naruto said sternly "It's strictly for jutsus only. But I'm still working on it."

"Hmm..." Bolt hummed, seemingly uninterested. Anything that included the words 'chakra', 'jutsu' or 'scrolls' never interested him. After all, that was the only thing his dad ever talked about. I mean, sure, the rasengan and plenty other jutsus are cool, but Naruto didn't teach him shit, so he never gave a damn.

Naruto just glared at him and decided to get back on their original subject.

"So? What was with the prank you pulled?" Naruto asked. He seated himself down on a chair in their very own living room, while Bolt was forced to sit on the ground. Bolt tightened his fists that were resting on his knees.

"Everything I wrote on the monument is true though." Bolt pouted "You never pay attention to me, and you're way too busy. You wouldn't know how I feel."

Naruto considered Bolt's statement. He loved his kid to death, but sometimes it was difficult to talk with him.But, Bolt is just like him when he was young. He should be able to reach him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Bolt, I was 12 once too." Naruto said "I wasn't always Hokage, and it's not like I had all the attention in the world either."

Bolt glared at that statement. Yeah right! Everyone treats him like a king! Heck, even Gaara-occhan, the Kazekage speaks about how great he is.

"Lies!" Bolt argued standing up half-way, before calmly seating himself down again. Bolt stared at the ground.

"Y-You're so cool, dad. You're kind, funny, charismatic, strong and smart." Bolt stated "..It's like you can do anything."

Not to mention he became a known hero in the village when he was only 16 and then became the hero of the fourth world war after turning 17. He was way too talented. Bolt wondered why he was always so different from his father. His father who was so perfect. That's right... there was no way that his father had a time when he wasn't... him.

"I can't hear anything but compliments." Naruto laughed while Bolt blushed in irritation. "But you have a sister. Why don't you spend more time with her?"

Bolt's face seemed to soften at that. It was clear to Naruto that something had happened between them by the expression his son was having.

"...She said that I was being childish, so I don't want to her her right now." Bolt scowled while averting eye-contact with his father.

"That's rare." Naruto whistled "She never does that. She adores you."

"Either way, Himawari always spends her time either reading, going to visit Neji-oji-san or spending time with mom!" Bolt lashed out "But, I'm not like her! I want to be cool like you! Someone everybody can admire!"

Naruto looked taken aback by his son's words but simply massaged his head with two fingers. Naruto found himself thinking that if he was like that in his youth, shoot him now. If his parents were alive back then, Minato would've had a bunch of troubles and he would have had a bunch of bruises (courtesy of Kushina).

"...Well, I can't give you any tips on that, sadly. Being someone that everyone can admire is not something I can teach you about. It's something you just become. You have to learn how to do that yourself." Naruto said as he got up "It would do you some good to reflect upon your actions. Also, clean up the mountain later."

Bolt stood up and glared at Naruto. Why couldn't his dad understand? Blot just wanted to have a normal father-son relationship for once. That was all he wanted... Was that really asking too much?

Bolt looked at the Dekito and something in his head just snapped. He grabbed the cylindrical invention and stood up.

"This is the thing that was taking up your time, right?!" Bolt asked Naruto who's expression changed from indifferent to a look of horror withing a split second.

"Bolt, put that down!" He ordered as he slowly moved towards Bolt, being careful not to push any button that would make him do something too reckless.

"No! If this wasn't here.." Bolt's eyes narrowed.

_'Maybe I'd get noticed... If only he could...'_

"If dad was my age, maybe we could understand each other!" Bolt shouted.

Suddenly, a blue light started swirling around Bolt.

_'Bolt's chakra! It's being used to perform some kind of jutsu!' _Naruto thought worry-stricken. He started walking towards Bolt, but the amount of chakra his son was leaking was pushing Naruto 2 steps back every time he took one step forward.

"Bolt! Put that down now!" Naruto repeated once more "Bolt-"

By the time Naruto could reach over to Bolt, he had already disappeared.

"No way..." Naruto muttered, unable to accept the fact that his son had disappeared without a trace. "Bolt..."

Naruto bit his lip. He should've been more careful. "BOLT!"

After the incident in their living room, Bolt was enveloped in a whirlpool of chakra and suddenly started falling until he hit the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

Bolt's head hurt. He got up and suddenly everything that happened flashed into his head.

He'd never had a fight so bad with Naruto before. Bolt bit down on his lip before getting up. He examined the place he was in. It looked like a konoha training ground. It looked a bit different... but no doubt it was Konoha. Why was he suddenly transported there?

Disappointed he looked at Dekito.

"So it only does transporting?" Bolt frowned. He expected this invention to be much greater. "I guess I have to clean up the mountain."

Bolt searched for the mountain with his eyes. When he finally found the monument, his eyes widened. Not only was it clean, but there were only 4 heads! Where did the other 3 go?!

Bolt looked towards the village. It looked completely different. There were less buildings and some that never existed were there too!

"This isn't possible.." Bolt said, as he took a few steps back before falling on his bottom.

"Hey, you!" A voice suddenly called out of nowhere. "What're you doing here? Civilians aren't allowed to enter ninja training grounds!"

Bolt turned his head. No way...

It wasn't possible... but there, standing in front of him, was a younger Kakashi with 3 other kids.

"Hey, did you hear me? I was talking to you." An orange clad blonde asked, irritated. They are finally able to get some training done, and what do they find when they get there? Some civilian kid that seems to be on his own adventure.

"Oi! Listen to me!" He shouted once more.

"Shut up!" A pink haired kunoichi ordered with a punch, ignoring the cries of hurt "Can't you see he's confused?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Leave this to me." Sakura said as she bent down "Hi, are you lost? can you tell us your name?"

Bolt gaped at the kunoichi and then turned towards the silver-haired jounin. Finally able to say something.

"jiji.."

"...what?" Sakura asked, threateningly. Now she was pissed.

"W-Wait!" Bolt put up his hands in surrender "I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about him!"

Bolt motioned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? Well, he _is _old, but.." Sakura considered.

"Hey! I'm not that old." Kakashi retorted, looking genuinely insulted.

"No, you are!" Bolt said as he got up." What's with you? Why are you so young? More importantly, why are there only 4 heads on the hokage mountain?!"

"Wait, wait!" Kakashi tried to make Bolt slow down "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi looked at Bolt's eyes while the latter just returned the stare. Kakashi immediately felt something. This boy wasn't a stranger. He didn't feel like one and he didn't act like it either.

_'Huh? Why does he seem so familiar...?'_

"This kid doesn't make any sense." Sakura stated in worry. "Should we take him to the Hokage?"

Bolt considered the idea. That's right! His Dad was still there!

"Good idea! Take me to the Hokage! He'll know who I am!" Bolt agreed.

Kakashi just looked at Sakura and nodded.

* * *

><p>Throughout the walk there, Bolt had talked about how the village looked entirely different. Apparently the buildings were smaller and older than he remembered. Not to mention that there's a whole forest which he had never seen before. It made team 7 wonder whether he'd been living under a rock.<p>

"Hokage-sama?" A voice called, asking for permission to enter. They had arrived to the hokage tower.

Bolt suddenly felt the nervousness get to him. What if his dad started hating him already? It made him want to go back to the training ground. But the voice he had heard was completely different.

"Kakashi-kun? Come in." The sandaime answered. "What is it?"

He looked at Kakashi and then the extra blonde they had with them.

_'That's strange...' _Thought the Sandaime_ 'This boy has a striking resemblance to...'_

"Who is that?" The sandaime asked. "He doesn't seem to be a part of the village."

"About that Hokage-sama... he seems to think that there were 7 hokage heads on the mountain and a lot of other impossible things." Kakashi explained.

"What?" Hiruzen asked in surprise before looking at the boy once more "...Tell me child, what's your name?"

"...Bolt." Bolt replied after a brief pause.

"I see, and where are your parents?"

"...I had a fight with Dad, he probably doesn't want to see me right now.." Bolt answered looking depressed. "And I don't think I could face him either.."

"Do you feel bad about what you did?" Asked Hiruzen, kindly.

"Yes..."

"Then I'm sure your father would understand." The sandaime said smiling. Bolt only looked at the old Hokage with admiration before realizing something.

"Wait... Hokage-sama?" Bolt asked with a mix of surprise and horror exhibited on his face.

"Who else could it be?" The blonde beside Bolt glared.

_'The bastard probably _did_ live under a rock. He seems to know absolutely nothing' _Naruto thought _'He knows less than I do.'_

"Wait! My father is the current hokage!" Bolt shouted. "And he's much younger!"

"What?!" Everyone inside the room exclaimed. Now they were confused!

"Please wait a moment. What is your father's name?" Asked the Sandaime trying to keep calm. This boy _had _to be confused about something. Either that or he hit his head somewhere. And even Hiruzen thought of that as troublesome.

"Naruto.." He muttered. Everybody's eyes started widening immediately.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Review and tell me. I didn't want to leave you hanging at the part where Boruto had disappeared. But it seems that I left you hanging anyway.<strong>

**Please inform me about any mistakes. Criticism is welcome, but please do it kindly... I'm kinda sensitive.**

**Occhan- a familiar way of saying old man**

**-sama- a honorific that shows respect**

**-chan - A cute honorific, usually used on women, and sometimes on close friends.**


	2. The melancholy of father and son

**Hi guys. I updated another chapter. I did it quickly and made it long. I mean, I _did_ get 10 reviews at one go! What a haul! **

**enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto.." He muttered. Everybody's eyes started widening immediately.<em>

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

* * *

><p><em>"Onii-chan!" A girl with short dark hair exclaimed "What are you doing?!"<em>

_A girl with short dark hair approached a boy who seated himself on the floor. He had messy blonde hair and was mixing different paints and taking out other tools._

_"Dad's been paying less attention to my pranks lately, so I'm gonna pull a big one." He chuckled as he started making paint bombs by filling rubber ballons with paint "Make sure to look at it from a high building, Himawari."_

_"Onii-chan... you shouldn't do this." Himawari said with a worried expression. "Daddy's been really busy lately. When he comes home, he falls asleep at the entrance."_

_Himawari hunched over Bolt and examined his tools. Cans of paint, spray cans, paint brushes, water guns..._

_Bolt glared at Himawari who was steadily moving closer to him._

_"Then he should take a break!" Bolt shouted, making Himawari flinch "He's way too busy! I bet yo__u and mom would want to spend some more time with him too, right?"_

_"That may be true... but.." Himawari agreed hesitantly "We both know what dad's position is."_

_"Huh?" Bolt asked not understanding what she was trying to say. He vaguely remembered Konohamaru saying the same thing about his father._

_"We aren't his only family. He has to take care of the whole village." Himawari explained "Stop being so childish, Onii-chan!"_

_Bolt took a moment to sink the sentence in to his head before giving Himawari a hurt but furious look. Himawari had never insulted him before. It was a new experience. She had always supported him. When he said he wanted to become a ninja despite hating the Hokage. When he tried to create jutsus by himself despite not knowing theory... she was always there. But at this moment, he felt betrayed._

_"...childish...?" Bolt repeated "What do you mean childish?! You don't understand anything!"_

_Himawari took a few steps back. She lifted her hand to her mouth and covered it, regretting what she had said. She admired her brother, and that was the truth. He always tried to do things nobody else dared to. But the jealous side of her brother that she couldn't accept was something she hated about herself. _

_"So that's what you've always thought of me, huh?" Bolt laughed bitterly. _

__That wasn't it! She honestly didn't mind that her father was always busy, even though she felt lonely from time-to-time. But during those moments, Bolt was always there. She never felt alone because he was always by her side. And maybe, it was__ her__ jealous side that she couldn't like. Being jealous of her own father for having Bolt's attention all the time. She was only being jealous. But, nothing resembling a reason could come out of her mouth.__

_"I-I'm sor-"_

_"Enough!" Bolt shouted, cutting her off. "...I thought... that you at least, would understand my feelings."_

_Bolt reached down to grab his tools. He packed them into a carry bag that was big enough and slung it around his neck, keeping it diagonal. He turned to show his back to Himawari. Slowly, he looked at her one last time, with the most miserable expression Himawari had ever seen._

_"Guess I was wrong." _

_"Onii-chan..." Himawari mumbled with teary eyes before whispering something inaudible to Bolt._

_Bolt had heard her. But he decided to ignore her and continued walking into nothingness, hearing his footsteps get louder by the second, until suddenly a black hole opened in front of him._

_"What the-!" Bolt exclaimed in surprise and horror before falling into it._

* * *

><p>Bolt woke up with a jerk, breathing heavily. He slowly turned his head left and then right, examining where he was. It was morning and he was in a small, cramped and very messy room. He shuffled a little to try and get up when he felt something move next to him. He looked down at what was beside him. A boy with blonde hair and whiskers around his age was sleeping next to him. Bolt immediately remembered about the incidents that took place the day before.<p>

"a..ahaha... so it was just a dream..." Bolt sighed in relief, but he was sweating indicating anything but relief. He slowed down his breathing and calmed himself.

He knew all too well, that not all of it was a dream. What happened between him and Himawari was the truth. But why did he suddenly dream about her? Was it because he felt guilty? Because he missed her? Or was it because he knew that he couldn't see her that easily because of being in the past? He didn't know.

Bolt looked at Naruto once more, before getting up. One thing was for sure. Now that he was in this world, he didn't want to remember about the other one too much. He wished for this to happen and he was going to make the most of it.

"Ugh... my head hurts..." Naruto groaned as he woke up. He inhaled the air and smelled something delicious.

Getting out of bed, Naruto made his way to the source of this smell: The kitchen, in which he saw Bolt laying out food on the table.

Bolt noticed that Naruto had woken up and looked up to see him standing at the kitchen doorway. Bolt greeted him with a smile and removed the apron he was wearing. He was always forced to wear an apron in his own kitchen when helping out, so much that it had become a habit.

"You know how to cook?!" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised. He said as he looked at the fried eggs, salad and cup ramen on the table.

"Cup ramen is something anyone can make, but, I actually learned a little from Himawari." Bolt said "I got good at cooking eggs pretty quickly."

The only people in the world who would have cup ramen for breakfast were Bolt and Naruto. Bolt knew very well about his father's eating habits from the future and put that knowledge to use by helping him in something. After all, he _was _freeloading.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto brushed it off as he sat down and took a piece of bread that was kept along with the rest of the food, and took a bite of it. "I give the credit to this Himawari person. Who is she anyway?"

Bolt got a bit hurt at the question, but it's obvious he wouldn't know her. She doesn't exist yet.

"She's... my sister." Bolt replied with a sad grin.

"Heh..." Naruto thought as he chewed on the bread, allowing the sentence to sink in his head before spiting it out.

"Eeww!" Bolt exclaimed in disgust "Don't chew food and then spit it out! What would you have done if it got on the rest of the food?"

"You have a sister?!" Naruto asked, ignoring Bolt.

Bolt immediately felt his face soften and allowed a sober expression to show itself.

"...Yeah.." Bolt replied.

"Hmm... but, if what you said yesterday was true.." Naruto pondered "Then it'd mean I have 2 brats?"

Bolt scowled at the choice of words but nodded. Well, 'brats' is not a word that's too far off the mark. Maybe _he _was a brat. But Himawari was never spoiled.

"Ah, but that's only 'if'." Naruto hurried to say. He didn't want his "son" to get the wrong idea. "I don't know whether I should believe you yet. I'm only doing this because of the old man."

"I know!" Bolt frowned, remembering their discussion.

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

_"My dad's name is Uzumaki Naruto." Bolt stated. Everybody looked at Bolt like he grew another head. But the most shocked had to be Naruto. His jaw had dropped completely._

_"Hey, what're you playing at?" Naruto asked in anger "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 12-years old, and I don't remember having a kid the same height as me."_

_"What..?" Bolt asked looking at Naruto with wide-eyes. _

_Bolt looked at Naruto and examined him. This was his dad? He certainly did resemble him, but... what's with that irritable personality? He'd been at Bolt's neck since they met and now he claims to be Uzumaki Naruto. The person he knew as Uzumaki Naruto was a calm and collected person, with an understanding point of view._

_"You're lying.." Bolt stated, in fear. What he feared, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that his dad was so short when he was 12? Not. _(Lol. I'm so evil to ruin this moment :'D)

_"I'm afraid he isn't, my child." The sandaime confirmed before noticing that Bolt was holding onto something. A rod that looked like dull metal. "What is it that you are holding?"_

_"..This?" Bolt asked, holding high enough for the Sandaime to look at. He tried to remember what his father had told him about it. "It's an invention that my dad created. But only those from the Uzumaki clan can use it."_

_"Naruto created an invention?" Sakura asked giggling "Now I know that you are talking about the wrong person."_

_"Sakura-chan.." Naruto whined as his shoulder's slumped "What kind of person do you see me as..?"_

_"And what does it do?" Asked Hiruzen, ignoring the 2 genin._

_"Apparently it allows the user to perform any kind of jutsu..." Bolt replied, as his eyes widened in realization._

_"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi looked at the old man. Both of them were thinking the same thing. "Did he..?"_

_"I believe so.." Hiruzen nodded_

_"What?" Sakura asked, not understanding what they were getting at._

_"...We believe he used a space-time jutsu that allowed him to time-travel." Kakashi explained._

_"No way, a jutsu like that exists?" Sakura asked in disbelief and slight fear._

_"Yes, but it's forbidden! Not to mention extremely dangerous!" Hiruzen told Sakura. "Most of the people that have tried to use it, die immediately."_

_"What would be the best course of action?" Kakashi asked the old Hokage._

_"For now... Naruto should take care of him." The sandaime concluded _

_"Huh?! Why me?" Naruto asked_

_"Because, he may be telling the truth." Hiruzen replied "He's your future son, it's only fair that you look after him."_

_"...Fine." Naruto agreed grudgingly. "But hey! This means I became Hokage, right? right?"_

_"Now that you mention it..." Sakura considered. She brought her hand up to her face in a thinking position. It's not as if she thought that it was impossible for Naruto to become Hokage. After all, he showed immense improvement during their mission to wave, but actually hearing that it happened is different from saying that it will happen. The impact isn't the same._

_"I'll take care of him!" Naruto declared energetically. Little did Bolt know though, that Naruto had ulterior motives for taking care of him. He would probably be able to find out a lot from Bolt about his future... and about his past._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>"But there is one thing I like about that fantasy of yours..." Naruto said as he continued eating "And it's that I'm hokage."<p>

"Oh yeah, by the way.." Bolt asked "Why do you want to become hokage?"

"What do you mean why?" Naruto replied with a question.

"It's a tough, it's time-consuming and it's a lot of paperwork." Bolt counted on his fingers "I don't see anything good about it."

That question had always haunted Bolt's mind. Why did his father want to become Hokage? He had heard it was because Naruto was always ignored, but, he became recognized as soon as he saved the village and became it's hero, so why go any further? Bolt couldn't understand. He would never want to be hokage.

"Well, yeah. I already know that by looking at the old man." Naruto sated simply while starting on the cup ramen that was finally done.

"Then why?!" Bolt asked desperately. "Because of that job, you're never able to spend time with your family and who matters most!"

If he knew, what was his reason?

"Actually...!" Naruto shouted to make Bolt shut up "Actually... I'm always ignored by the villagers. Or more like.. hated."

"That can't be.." Bolt said in response, his mind having a whole new opinion of the villagers of Konoha. Why would he want to become the leader of people that hate him?

The Naruto he remembers is someone that nobody can hate. Someone who smiles a lot and makes others do the same. Someone who could never let a person who was suffering to be kept alone. Someone who tried his best to help people.

Yet... why would the villagers hate someone like that? Was he different before? No, that didn't seem to be the case. This Naruto is almost exactly like his Dad. Minus the maturity.

"At first, they used to ignore me. They continued their everyday lives without interfering in mine, but the more they did that, the more I felt like I didn't exist.." Naruto explained "That's the one life I didn't want, so, I started pulling pranks to interfere in theirs. Something to make everyone realise that I'm there."

Bolt listened to Naruto intently. This is something his dad would never share to him if they were from the future. He was going to hear it all. Everything that his dad never told him, _Naruto_ would.

"But... I met people that accepted me for who I was." Naruto told at Bolt. "They were there for me when I needed them, so when they need me, I want to be able to help them."

At that moment, Naruto thought about everyone precious to him. Old man Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, his classmates, Sakura, and even Sasuke.

"By becoming Hokage, I know I can protect them the way I want." Naruto finally said with a soft smile.

Bolt looked stunned. It was the first time he had heard anything like this. He even felt like he knew what Naruto was speaking about. Maybe he was right. Bolt probably understands him because they're the same age. No, it may actually be because this Naruto doesn't he him as his son.

"A father must always show his straightened back to his son." Bolt said suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked surprised at the sudden quote.

"It's something that dad always says." Bolt admitted

"...I see. But I'm not a son or a father..." Naruto replied "I don't understand what my 'future self' is saying...I don't understand it at all."

Naruto looked at Bolt with lonely eyes and a crooked smile. Bolt looked back with eyes that were gazing further than what was seen.

"...I didn't understand either.." Bolt said "...But I think I do now."

"Really..?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... He probably meant that sons look up to their fathers. The man that they aspire to be is one that had raised them." Bolt explained "If I didn't talk to you, I probably wouldn't have understood."

"Thanks!" Bolt smiled

Naruto looked at him before looking at the clock. Naruto's face immediately twisted. He grabbed the clock and then ran towards his room.

"We're LATE!" Naruto shouted "Get ready! We have to meet up with the other in 10 minutes!"

"Huh? But I haven't even had breakfast!" Bolt argued.

"Eat quickly!" Naruto ordered as started putting on his jumpsuit while eating the rest of his breakfast.

"What?" Bolt shouted before eating as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"YOUR LATE!" Sakura shouted before hitting Naruto on his head.<p>

"It's not my fault, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he rubbed the bump that had been created.

"Yeah, and besides, jiji is always late anyway." Bolt stated matter-of-factly.

"You have a point." Sakura considered "At first I didn't believe that you were from the future. But seeing the both of you like this, you really look alike."

Sakura compared Naruto and Bolt. The same blonde hair, the same tanned skin, the same whisker marks and the same face. You could mistake one for the other if it wasn't for the shape of their hair and different coloured eyes. Naruto's was a cerulean blue while Bolt's was grey-blue. But it was still pretty close.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared suddenly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kakashi.

"SO WERE YOU!" Sakura yelled as she clenched her fist, threatening to him again.

"Uh..."

"Anyway. Since Bolt has appeared, we have no missions today." Kakashi declared as he closed his book "We'll be visiting the Hokage tower and discuss what to do next."

"Does the Hokage really have time to be doing that?" Bolt asked frowning. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Not really, but time-travelling is not a light matter." Kakashi replied "Besides that, we need to figure out how much you know. How much we need to know. And how much is better off not known."

Bolt grimaced. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>"So, have you figured out whether you've time-travelled?" the Sandaime asked Bolt. "Or whether you're from an alternate universe?"<p>

The matter was not finalised, and it wasn't sure whether Bolt was really from the future. As such, Bolt was given the task to think about things.

"Yeah. I'm sure that this is the past." Bolt replied "Naruto's point of view is the same as my dad's. Not to mention Sakura-oba-san and Sasuke-oji-chan are almost the same too."

"Sakura-oba-san?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Up until now, Bolt seemed like he didn't know her at all and ignored addressing her. On top of that, she was being referred to as an old woman. It didn't sit that well with her, but she brushed it off. Sasuke on the other hand was not very amused.

"Sasuke-oji-san?!" Sasuke exclaimed, raising his voice for the first time since Bolt had arrived.

"Yeah, Sasuke-oji-san." Bolt repeated.

"I'm not your uncle." Sasuke glared. "We're not blood-related."

"True, but I've known you since birth..." Bolt said as he rubbed the back of his head. A trait that Naruto had passed down no doubt. "It feels weird to suddenly change what I've been calling you... but okay. I'll call you Sasuke..."

"Okay. Getting back on topic, Bolt." Hiruzen cut in "I would like it if you kept it a secret that you're from the future."

"Eh? Why?" Bolt asked, a little disappointed. "I wanted to be able to speak with all of the konoha 12! With them knowing who I am!"

"But we cannot allow a ripple in the steady flow of time." Hiruzen told Bolt calmly.

Bolt considered what the third had said. And it was difficult to admit, but he was right. This man was as wise as his father had said. And he was just as kind.

"If only I had met you in my own time." Bolt told the sandaime, smiling. The Sandaime was mildly stunned, but smiled back. But by the time Bolt realized what information he'd given out, it was too late.

"Hey... what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, afraid about his hunch. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Bolt expecting an answer as well. Sakura having a worried expression while Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"Naruto, my boy! There's no possible way that I could've lived long enough to see your son grow up!" Hiruzen laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Naruto shouted "It can't be... old man.. you.."

Bolt looked at Naruto. What had he done? Naruto looks like he's gonna cry. If he was like this just by knowing he died, Bolt knew that he should NOT tell him when.

"...But, I'm glad." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and Bolt "I'm glad that I was able to meet you, Bolt. I'm glad that Naruto had been able to have a family of his own. I'm glad that he was able to achieve his childhood dream... and I'm glad that he has you for a son."

Bolt just stared at the Sandaime feeling a heavy weight in his chest. And at that moment he knew exactly what Naruto was feeling.

_'I don't want this person to die..'_

* * *

><p>"Hey... is the old man really gonna die?" Naruto asked Bolt as they were preparing to go to sleep. They had long since finished the discussion and it had been finalized that Bolt cannot reveal his identity, or the fact that he time-travelled.<p>

"...Yeah..." Bolt confirmed hesitantly "But... I don't want him to.."

"How did he die...?" Naruto asked. Reluctant to hear the answer.

"Apparently he was killed." Bolt replied.

How could that have happened? The old man _was _old, but he wasn't weak. He's the Hokage after all.

"You know who killed him right?" Naruto asked anxiously. "You know when and where, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Bolt answered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Then we can prevent it!" Naruto grinned "Tell me who did it."

Bolt had suddenly felt his body becoming heavier.

"I... can't do that..." Bolt said, refusing Naruto.

"W-Why?!" Naruto shouted "You said yourself that you didn't want him dying!"

That's right. Bolt didn't want him to die. Such a good person doesn't deserve to be killed suddenly by his own student He deserves to die from old age surrounded by his loved ones. A happy and non-regretful death.

"Because!" Bolt shouted "Because, I promised him that I would try to keep the past the same as much as I could!"

"That stopped the moment you came here!" Naruto shouted back "If now is not the time to use what your knowledge of the future, then when is?!"

Bolt was speechless. He had opened his mouth to say something, but forgot what it was. He looked at the ground as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"The old man has looked after me since I was born." Naruto told Bolt

"What..?"

"You see, my parents didn't die when I was young or anything like that... I never met them.." Naruto said, his eyes filled with sadness. "During the first 5 years of my life, I was placed under his care. And after I turned 6, he gave me this apartment. He was Hokage, and he had a family. He tried to take care of me as much as could even though he was busy."

"You've lived here for 6 years?" Bolt asked, in disbelief. But, he felt more sad. Sad for Naruto. To think, that all his life, his father had lived in a dirty, apartment complex. With no one to guide him along the way.

"More or less." Naruto replied "But the point is that, there was only one person that had already accepted me from my birth. And that's Old man hokage."

Naruto looked into Bolt's eyes with a firm resolve.

"I don't want him to die. At least not by being killed."

"...I'm sorry." Bolt apologized, averting his eyes "I'm not brave enough to make a decision."

"...It's fine. I guess I was pressuring you." Naruto said as he put off the lights "Let's go to sleep."

Bolt didn't answer, but Naruto did as he said. After a while, Bolt couldn't sleep and woke up. He looked at the Dekito that was on the nearby table and picked it up.

_'This thing brought me here... I can probably go back the same way...' _Bolt thought before looking at Naruto who's back was facing towards him as he snored.

_'But I can't just leave him like that...' _Bolt sighed as he went to bed, still holding the Dekito. _'Himawari would know what to do... '_

Drifting away into slumber, Bolt had not realized the subconscious desire he had while falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I wasn't too sure about this chapter to be honest. I have no idea whether I'm portraying Bolt and Naruto properly. And i know that Sasuke is not shown much. I'm gonna increase that time next chapter onwards.<strong>

** I felt like this might've been a little boring, but I swear, it's only started and it's gonna get better. Please leave a review!**


	3. Siblings

**Hello again everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews, they were very appreciated.**

**Diva180 - Thank you very much for your suggestions. Not to worry, I have already considered those possibilities before you had mentioned them. but thank you once again.**

**JohnPeacekeeper** **- I'm glad you liked the story and I think you will like this chapter in particular. And the reason he had created the Dekito will be revealed eventually. I still don't know when though.**

**Shiranai Atsune - I don't really plan on bringing Sarada back but i will make sure not to dilute your interest in the story.**

**TheParagonPariah** -** lol. Well, I actually started this story because I couldn't find one. You would've been me if I didn't write it, huh?**

**Anarky'sMeanBeast** - **hahaha I've never really viewed Hinata as a yandere, but I'm sure that she won't let Naruto get away with it.**

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>'This thing brought me here... I can probably go back the same way...' <em>

_'But I can't just leave him like that...' _

_'Himawari would know what to do... '_

* * *

><p><em>"Sarada." A feminine but mature voice called out happily. <em>

_A woman with pink hair stepped out of a small house and looked towards a little girl._

_"It's time for dinner. You can continue training with your father tomorrow. It is rare after all that he decides to stay for a week." She smiled pleasantly._

_"Okay!" Sarada answered excitedly._

_"You too. It's been so long since your last visit. I overdid myself a bit." She stuck her tongue out playfully at the figure in front of her. "I made all your favourite's, so you better eat all of it, okay dear?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with a shock. What was that? That was the first time that woman had appeared in his dreams. He slowed down his heavy breathing as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.<p>

He had been having strange dreams ever since the arrival of Naruto's "son", Bolt. Dreams so pleasant, he didn't want to see them. It had been about a week since Bolt had arrived, but the dreams didn't cease to appear. Not to mention, he had started suffering from lack of sleep.

In his dream, he would usually see an older version of himself, sitting in Ichiraku's which had started serving alcohol to their customers. And with him, he would see Naruto. Not the hyperactive ninja he knows at the moment, but a mature and older version. He would drink with Naruto and talk about many things. What it was that they talked about, he didn't know. The only thing he remembered is that he looked... happy.

And recently, he had seen himself teaching a young girl with dark hair how to throw kunai. She was very clumsy in it, but when she finally got it right, she smiled so happily. Even though it was only a dream, Sasuke had felt a very warm feeling by looking at her smile. But why would he? He didn't want to ponder on it too much.

Sasuke shuffled in his bed and put his feet down on the cold floor. It was still very early in the morning. But he couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep after waking up.

His mind drifted back to his dream. Who was that woman? After seeing her in his dreams, he couldn't forget the feeling he was getting. He felt light-headed but at ease. But, it was difficult to explain exactly what he was feeling.

But if he knew one thing, it was that he didn't like that feeling. He'd felt his face heat up and his heart race but felt blissful at the same time. It was too uncomfortable and too complex an emotion.

The woman appeared in Sasuke's mind once again. Her face was blurry so he couldn't make out who she was. The only thing he could see was that she had pink hair and thinking about pink hair, only one person came to mind. He grimaced at that thought. It scared him to think that it might've been her and sincerely hoped that it remains as only another dream.

Sasuke got up from his bed and decided to get ready. There's no use in thinking about pointless things like that. If he was going to do something, he'd rather be training.

He walked towards his wardrobe and started rummaging through it.

Itachi had told him that he didn't have any hatred. That it was the reason he wasn't getting any stronger. If that was the case, he didn't want to be entertained by dreams that'll only weaken him. He had to defeat -no- _destroy _Itachi. It's the only way to cleanse the Uchiha name.

Besides, just the very thought that _she_ could make him feel like that was repulsing. Sasuke shuddered. He quickly grabbed his daily attire and dismissed all unnecessary thoughts.

He had one lead on what the problem might be. Although he didn't want to accuse anyone without any solid evidence... Sasuke sensed that the reason he was having these dreams was probably because of Bolt. Tampering with time couldn't have no side-effects, after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A voice called out softly. "Hey, Bolt! Wake up!"<p>

Naruto shook Bolt gently. Bolt shuffled under the covers of his futon and groaned. He forced his eyes open, but everything only seemed blurry. It would take a few for him to adjust. Making out the figure to be Naruto, he scowled.

"...Naruto? ...What is it?" Bolt yawned. He got up and settled himself into a sitting position. Bolt rubbed his eyes in hopes that it might clear up his vision.

"That... That girl sleeping next to you.." Naruto pointed to someone beside Bolt "Who the heck is she!?"

Bolt shifted his view to the person Naruto was pointing at. He examined her carefully. Short, dark hair, white skin with a hint of pink, long eyelashes, elegant sleeping posture...

Bolt looked back at Naruto incredulously. Naruto looked back at Bolt and raised an eyebrow.

_'Why is he looking at me like I'm crazy..?' _ Naruto thought as he shifted under the pressure of Bolt's stare.

"What are you talking about?" Bolt furrowed his eyebrows "That's Himawari of course. Now, if that's all, I'm going back to sleep."

Bolt covered himself with the blanket and embraced its warmth as he slowly attempted to sink back into slumber. He didn't understand why Naruto couldn't recognize her. She was his daughter.

_'Naruto's so weird...' _Bolt thought as he furrowed his brow. _'...Wait, Naruto...?'_

He should be calling him dad. But then, Naruto is _his_ age. How could he be his father? Oh. Yeah. He went back in time.

After pondering over this as he was half-asleep, Bolt realized something.

"HIMAWARI!?" Bolt yelled in shock as he jumped out of the futon.

"Onii-chan... it's still early..." Himawari rubbed her eyes lazily "Why are you shouting?"

"Hey... by Himawari... do you mean..?" Naruto asked Bolt nervously. A drop of sweat rolled down from Bolt's forehead as he slowly nodded.

"She's your sister?!" Naruto asked in a whisper "What is she doing _here_?"

"Yes! And I don't know!" Bolt replied in the same tone.

"Onii-chan..?" Himawari called out once more. Suddenly, her eyes widened "Onii-chan! Why are you here?!"

"That should be _my_ question..." Bolt smiled awkwardly.

How did Himawari get there? The same way as he did? Yeah, right. Naruto couldn't have made two!

"Ouch!" Himawari squeaked as she felt something poke her. She picked up the object near her leg and held it up high enough for Bolt to take a look at.

"What's this...?" Himawari asked curiously.

Bolt squinted his eyes as he looked at the object. It was the Dekito! Did his father really make two? No. It had the same scratches as his. Bolt put the pieces of the puzzle together. Yesterday, he went to sleep with the Dekito. What was he thinking at the time anyway?

_'Himawari would know what to do... '_

That's right, he wanted to see his sister. No way Bolt was ever going to tell Himawari that though. But as Bolt looked at the Dekito, he became more aware that it could literally do anything. The only thing that bothered him would be the reason for its creation. Why would his father need something like that? The world was very peaceful back home, not to mention that his father has quite a reputation which he doesn't fail to keep.

Bolt crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Another habit passed down by Naruto. Usually helped him think clearly. Naruto _did_ look very proud about it when he was explaining what it was capable of. Did he just want to keep some kind of unique invention to make history? Knowing his dad, it would be possible, but something tells Bolt that that was not it.

"Bolt!" Naruto shouted. "Why are you ignoring us?"

Bolt snapped his head towards Naruto before looking at Himawari.

"ah... sorry... what were you saying?" Bolt asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. This time it was Naruto who looked at Bolt like he was crazy.

"I just finished explaining to her what the Dekito is, and what it does." Naruto told Bolt matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks. So she knows that she's back in time already? That makes it easier for me." Bolt thought out loud.

"...Huh?" Himawari stared at Bolt in shock.

"Huh?" Bolt looked at Himawari nervously.

"What do you mean... 'back in time' ?" Himawari asked with a tense smile.

Naruto slapped his forehead while Bolt just looked at him.

"You didn't tell her?" Bolt asked Naruto

"What were you doing!? Sleeping?" Naruto countered Bolt with a question "We talked right in front of you!"

"Onii-chan... we're back in time...?" Himawari asked Bolt anxiously.

"Uh..." Bolt avoided eye contact with Himawari. Should he tell her the truth? But then again... should he...?

"Onii-chan!" Himawari called "The truth."

Bolt stared at Himawari. She was always firm when she spoke seriously. His mothers trait according to Naruto. He had always told Bolt that his mother was a very shy girl, but when she got serious, she was like no one he had ever met before. His favourite story to tell was the time when he was saved by her during an invasion when he was 16 years-old. The invasion which made him famous.

Bolt sighed in defeat. He had been doing that a lot since he woke up.

"Sorry, Himawari." Bolt apologized "It's true. We've travelled back in time."

Bolt locked eyes with Himawari showing no signs of letting go.

"In fact.." Bolt said as he pointed at Naruto "This is dad."

Himawari slowly looked at Naruto and then looked at Bolt before her eyes rolled back and soon, she found herself on the cold ground.

"Himawari!" Bolt exclaimed as he rushed over to her side and slowly rested her head on his palm as he lifted her half-way off the ground. "Not again.."

"Does she faint a lot?" Naruto asked, not fazed by the situation at all.

"Yeah." Bolt nodded "By the way, you're pretty calm about this."

Naruto looked mildly surprised at that.

"It just feels like deja vu." Naruto stated as he ran his index finger over his cheek. "I know someone else that faints a lot too."

Bolt stared at Naruto before picking up Himawari and placing her on the bed.

"We should probably tell this to Kakashi-sensei and the old man." Bolt told Naruto.

"You think?" Naruto raised a brow "Let's get dressed."

"Roger." Bolt agreed. Suddenly, Bolt felt a cold hand catching his.

"I'm coming too..." Himawari groaned as she got up. She placed her feet on the ground and established a sitting position.

"She recovers fast." Naruto stated in awe.

"Yeah. That trait came from you." Bolt smirked at Naruto who smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>"So this is what the village looked like before the invasion!" Himawari exclaimed excitedly.<p>

They were on their way to the Hokage tower. It was 6:00 a.m. and Naruto decided that he could afford to take his time. After all, he just met his future daughter.

"Invasion?" Naruto asked, looking at Bolt.

"O-Oh, uh.. i-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Bolt stuttered. Naruto looked at Bolt sceptically but complied.

"Naruto?" A deep voice called out from behind the 3 young ninjas.

Naruto turned his head to look at the figure behind him and immediately recognized him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glaring "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke had just finished training on a nearby ground and was about to head towards the training ground in the mean time. When he saw Naruto walking out. Why was he roaming the streets at this time of the morning anyway?

"I would like to ask you the same question." Sasuke glared back instinctively "You never get up this early."

"Oh yeah? And how would know?" Naruto asked threateningly Sasuke as he moved closer to him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Sasuke countered as he too walked towards Naruto.

"You're already fighting?" Bolt slapped his forehead.

Bolt was pretty much used to their constant bickering, but this is a bit too soon. And it really seems like they're trying to ridicule each other. This didn't seem like the friendly arguments they had as he knew them. What changed? Or more like... what didn't?

"Sasuke-oji-sama!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at Himawari "Oi, dobe. Who's this?"

Naruto looked at Himawari and realized that Sasuke didn't know about it. Frustrating as it was Naruto knew that having Sasuke know first would be a good idea.

"Say, can you spare some time?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke never expected Naruto to ask him anything like that " I'm going to the Hokage tower right now. Can you come along?"

"Hokage tower?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She... she came from the future too." Naruto said looking at the ground before looking back at Sasuke "I'll explain on the way."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was being rarely serious. Was it because he wanted to look cool in front of his future child? Sasuke seriously doubted it.

"... Make it short." Sasuke said as he walked along side Naruto as they started moving towards the Hokage tower.

The sandaime was having a particularly rough day. He had woken up earlier than usual because of gastric problems and now he's feeling extremely tired.

He moved on to doing the day's paper work. After team 7's unexpected A-rank mission, the sandaime has resolved to be more careful when assigning missions. Team 7 was lucky they managed to complete that mission safely.

Hiruzen looked through the ninja registrations and stumbled upon a certain blonde ninjas photo. With white and red paint smothered all over his face, it became his official photo. The old Hokage smiled. Maybe it wasn't luck after all.

Hiruzen continued with his paper work when he heard an abrupt knock on his door. Considering the time, he found it very surprising that somebody came in looking for him.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing 4 young figures.

"Naruto?" He muttered as his eyes wandered onto the boy next to him "You brought Sasuke along too. What is it?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke awkwardly while Sasuke just stared back blankly before they both looked at the sandaime.

"Oh, please, come in." he said, standing up.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the room with Bolt and Himawari behind them. The sandaime's eyes wandered onto the dark haired girl next to Bolt.

"And who is this young lady?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Yeah, actually... we're here to tell you exactly that." Naruto said before looking at Himawari

"She's my sister." Bolt said bluntly. Better to get this over with is what was going through his mind.

It would be an understatement to say that Hiruzen was surprised. He was shocked. It _did _come out of nowhere after all. Hiruzen calmed himself down and put his smoking pipe into his mouth.

"So..." Hiruzen said, letting out the smoke he had taken in "In a nutshell, the Dekito caused her to come here. Am I right?"

"..Yes.." Bolt nodded.

"I see." Hiruzen sighed. He was very worried that more people might start popping up. But for now, the current problems have to be realized. "Naruto... you'll have to take care of her as well from now on."

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"It only natural." Hiruzen said, smiling "You _are _their father."

"...Alright!" Naruto said gritting his teeth. He's already having Bolt there. What difference would one more make?

"Oh, and Bolt. I want to have a word with you and your sister."

Bolt looked at Hiruzen curiously, but nodded. What could it be? Did he do something. But as far as he remembers, he'd been pretty well-behaved.

In the meantime, Naruto and Sasuke had already exited the office, closing the door behind them.

"What is it, hokage-sama?" Himawari asked turning to the sandaime.

"Bolt, can I ask you a question?" Hiruzen asked

"..yeah." Bolt nodded nervously. The old man was emitting quite a serious aura.

"The Dekito is an invention created to perform any jutsu, correct?"

"...That's right..."

"First, you used it to travel back in time and now your sister has joined us too." Hiruzen looked at Himawari who began to worry about what was coming next. "So here's my question.."

Bolt listened on anxiously. He began to feel his heart beating with the pressure. He had a hunch about what the question was.

"Wouldn't it be possible to go back in time by using the Dekito as well?"

There it was!

"Yes." Bolt nodded firmly. Hiruzen was mildly stunned by this reaction but composed himself instantly. Hiruzen put his pipe back into his mouth.

"If you know, it's fine then." He said as he leaned back in his chair "Go catch up with Naruto."

"...What? That's it!?" Bolt asked after a brief pause "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm not going back?"

"No." Hiruzen said as he let out another cloud of smoke.

"Why...?" Bolt asked, confused. This man acted so similar to his father. It seemed like he could read people's minds.

"Because I believe in you." smiled the old hokage.

Bolt's face was blanketed with surprise, but he felt strangely touched at the same time. Bolt lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"But... you've only known me for a week..." Bolt bit his lip as he looked at the ground.

"Yes, and it was more than enough for me to be able to put my trust in you." Hiruzen laughed "You're Naruto's boy. You look and act so similarly. Both of you glow a lot when you smile."

Hiruzen had pictured his second meeting with Bolt. The one where he truly saw the resemblance of him with Naruto.

_"If only I had met you in my own time."_

Hiruzen found himself chuckling at the memory. It was so ironic how he had begun to feel the same way only after Bolt had said it. It would've been nice if he could've seen Naruto's children during their birth. The boy always felt like his own grandson. But it feels like it now more than ever.

"When you can smile so well, I don't think I could doubt you in anyway." Hiruzen continued "I'm sure you'll go back once you have finished doing what you wanted to."

Bolt looked upset at that statement. He had forgotten that he wasn't from this time line. He wanted to see all his friends from the future again. And his parents too. He had even resolved on doing it, but it the thought of never seeing Naruto of the third anymore didn't occur to him.

Himawari was utterly surprised. She didn't know that her brother was capable of such expressions. She looked at the sandaime and then at her brother. Her father had always told her that her ability to asses situations came from her grandfather, the fourth Hokage. Right now, looking at the faces Bolt is making, she understands that the reason she came back had something to do with the third.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Himawari bowed respectfully "We took up a lot of your time when you seemed to be busy. We'll take our leave now."

Hiruzen just nodded and resumed his work while Himawari caught hold of her brothers hand and began to lead him towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan..." Himawari softly called Bolt who was looking down. They had already put some distance between themselves and the Hokage tower. And were roaming on the streets.<p>

"The reason why I came back... what was it?"

Bolt slowed down after the question had been asked and eventually stopped with Himawari doing the same, only a few feet in front of him.

"I wanted you to see you." Bolt stated, still looking at the ground.

Yet again, Himawari had found herself surprised. Her brother was usually too proud to say something like that.

"And... why was that..?" Himawari asked, making to move to turn around and look at him.

"That old man... he's already dead in the future..." Bolt told Himawari

"I know..." Himawari stated with a grave expression "And, what do you want to do?"

Himawari finally turned around to look at her brother who raised his head slowly.

"I want to prevent his death." Bolt said firmly, eyes filled with determination. "Are you going to help me?"

At this, Himawari found herself smiling. She walked towards both and held Bolt's hands in between both of her palms.

"Of course I am." Himawari grinned "After all, we're siblings!"

Bolt smiled back at Himawari's reply.

Himawari's day so far had been full of nothing but surprises. And it's only started! Usually, Bolt would be too embarrassed to show this kind of intimacy in public. It was a pleasant surprise to see him smiling at her like that. It made her excited about what would come next. Absolutely nothing could surprise her now.

"Hey! The two of you!" A stern voice called "Standing in front of the Hyuuga compound so early in the morning... What business do the two of you have here!?"

Bolt and Himawari turned to looked at the source of the voice. A boy was walking towards them. He had long, dark hair that was tied loosely and wore a khaki shirt with dark brown shorts. Two straps hung from his forehead protected and framed his face. His eyes were pupil-less and big. A Hyuuga no doubt.

"What does it matter? We were only passing by!" Bolt glared. It was only 2 seconds since he met the guy and he already hates him.

"Then do so and move along." The boy coldly stated.

Bolt really didn't like the way he talked. It was as if he owned the place or something.

"Who do you think you are?" Bolt asked in irritation "You're definitely not part of the head family."

He couldn't be part of the head family. Bolt knew that very well. Hinata and Hanabi were the only people next in line to take the place of head.

The dark haired boy frowned at Bolt's statement. He felt a burning desire to kill Bolt at that moment, but refrained from doing so.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. And you are correct, I'm part of the branch family." Neji said as he watched Bolt and Himawari's eyes widen "But that doesn't mean that I don't have the right to question strangers standing in front of the compound."

"...N-Neji-oji-sama..." Himawari stuttered before moving towards Neji.

Himawari reached out her hand and touched Neji's face. Neji made no signs of moving from that spot, but that doesn't mean that her actions didn't give him goose bumps. Just who was this girl?

Himawari felt her eyes well up and soon, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Neji's expression showed slight panic at this.

"You're... alive..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They finally meet Neji! I'm getting excited just imagining about what's gonna happen next. I'm definitely going to add twists *sadistic laugh*<strong>

**Oh! And also, the reason why Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke first will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**And I know. It was a really long chapter. But I didn't really find a good place to stop. Plus, it's unfortunate but my exams are coming up and I probably won't be able to update until March. I will try to find some time to write the story though... Depending on the number of reviews I get .**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and if you didn't get my hint the first time, I'll give you one more. REVIEW!**

**P.S. Story is corrected.**


End file.
